User talk:Havemeforty
Welcome Hello Havemeforty, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Helmet dark thing page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 08:05, August 17, 2012 Welcome! + Games Beaten + Category Hello Havemeforty! Welcome to the wiki! I've see that you have only beaten 6 nitrome games, compared with all my 70 something. I can point out a lot of easy Nitrome games, such as: *Square Meal - This game is easy as you only have to clear all the enemies in the level, not that difficult. I completed this game within an hour of finding it. Levels with bomb blocks can sometimes be difficult, though. *Twin Shot - This game is like Square Meal, only it's a platformer, and this one (last time I tried) is easier than Square Meal, as most enemies you only have to shoot with one arrow. *Cave Chaos 2 - This game follows the pattern Nitrome has established of making sequels easier than their predecessor, which basically means Cave Chaos 2 is easier than Cave Chaos. *Nitrome Must Die - I'm not sure if you may find this game is easy, but I sure did. Mostly, it was just running around shooting creatures. The real frustrating parts is the infinite level elevator glitch on level 95 (I think). *Test Subject Blue - An easy puzzle-platformer. This game isn't really that hard, and can be passed quite easily. *Test Subject Green - A bit harder than the predecessor, but that's only when jumping through some portals. *Tiny Castle - Very simple, just run around the enormous castle and press the to thrust your sword. A fun game that is not hard to complete, as it only consists of 8 checkpoints and few enemies. *Rockitty - A fun platformer with much flying around. *Twin Shot 2 - A little bit difficult in some areas, but mostly the same as Twin Shot. *Parasite - A game where the present enemies can be used to traverse the level by corrupting them and making them your slaves. The game centres around controlling enemies and using them to perform tasks necessary for completion of the level. All levels were quite easy, except for one where you had to fly this acorn around. *Droplets - Basically archery with rabbits. Nothing very hard with this game, except wind and potentially being crushed by blocks in some levels. Well, that's all the easy Nitrome games from August 17th 2012 to May something 2009. If you want, I can send you a full list of easy Nitrome games. Now, I've noticed that you have been placing a category on pages whose subject is an enemy, and on this page you've placed a category that they have only appeared in one level set of Nitrome Must Die. Although I don't deny they have only appeared in one level set, what I did object to was adding a category for it. I found a category was not really necessary, as if one can add a category for something appearing in only one level set of Nitrome Must Die, then what is stopping users from adding categories for level that object has appeared in other games? Categories are supposed to be helpful, but I didn't really find it helpful having a category for a level set. However, you gave me a good idea. What I thought of doing was asking the community if I could put up a visual template, a visual template having no links but displaying the image of the enemy, and that image of the enemy linking to its page. Anyway, what you did wasn't all bad, as you gave me an idea for an easier way of navigating Template:Nitrome Must Die. -- 13:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of blog post I have deleted the blog post you requested. You can add next time to add a reason and mark the page for deletion at the same time. Something to keep in mind for next time. Great stories on Fanfiction Wiki, by the way. 20:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Trains? The Bad Ice Creams, eh? Seeing as you also put down the notes to Bad Ice-Cream's in-game music (love that theme!), I suppose you've also looked into this Bad Ice-Cream parody? 05:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC)